Everyday scenes with Reno – more or less
by Aloha.Laney
Summary: A series of different episodes. Written in play form. There'll be five episodes per chapter. Characters - besides Reno - Elena, Rude, Tifa, Rufus, Tseng... Please read and review!
1. Episodes 1 to 5

**Disclaimer: **I didn't, don't and never will own Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

**Everyday scenes with Reno – more or less**

**A series of different episodes. Written in play form.**

There'll be five episodes per chapter!

* * *

Important: 

Elena, Reno and Rude are sharing an apartment.

They have a dog as a pet. The dog will come in later on.

Reno is left-handed.

The episodes are unrelated unless stated differently.

* * *

**A/N: Please take no offense to what I write about Reno! I love him!! He's just the perfect "victim"… And it's just fun!**

* * *

Episode #1: Flu and dirty dishes 

Reno and Elena are sitting at the table.

Reno (eats) "Hey, that's really good, Laney!"

Elena (sniffles) "Thank you…" (just sits at the table, not eating anything)

Reno (looks at her) "Aren't you hungry?"

Elena (sniffles again) "No, somehow I have no appetite…"

Reno (looks now really worried) "Yo, I'm worried about you! You look like you're feverish!"

Elena (sniffles once again) "I think that too…"

Reno (stops eating) "Maybe you have the flu… You should be in bed! In these cold months of winter it's very important to watch the health!"

Elena (looks pale) "I know."

Reno (stands up) "Go immediately to bed, Laney! And don't worry about the dishes!"

Elena (stands up too) "Okay…"

Reno (leads Elena to her bedroom) "I stack the dishes and you can wash up when you feel better again!"

Elena (ironically) "Thanks, Reno… What would I just do without you?"

* * *

Episode #2: Oyster

Reno sits at the table. In front of him is a plate with oyster. Reno looks at Elena.

Elena (instructs him) "Okay, let's try this again… Firstly, take the fork loosely in the left hand… Now stick carefully but hard into the oyster and get the flesh out of it while you hold the shell in the right hand! But this time, don't yell 'Gotcha'!"

* * *

Episode #3: Question of meaning

Tifa and Elena are sitting at a table, drinking coffee.

Tifa (drinks) "Elena, Reno is such a guy…"

Elena (nods) "Yeah, he's quite a character."

Tifa (shakes her head) "This wasn't meant as a compliment! Why do you live with anyone like Reno?"

Elena "Hm… it's difficult to explain… It may be that Reno is loud… It may be that he is childish… And it may be that he's insensitive but…" (thinks about it) "Hm… yeah, why in fact do I live with him actually?"

* * *

Episode #4: Division of labor

Reno and Rude are sitting at a table. On this table is a fruit tart.

Elena (from another room) "Reno! Rude! Whatcha doin'?"

Reno (while looking at the tart) "Um… nothing…"

Rude "…"

Elena "Don't you dare to touch the tart! As soon as I'm dressed, I'll bring it to the charity bazaar of the company!"

Reno and Rude are still sitting at the table and seemingly innocent looking around.

Sometime later the tart is gone…

Reno (chews and swallows) "Don't bother with the dress, Laney – we decided to buy the tart ourselves…"

Rude (sighs)

Elena (comes into the room) "Reno!"

Reno "Hey, I said we…"

Rude "Hm."

Reno (indignantly) "Why do you always insult me, yo?"

Elena "Because it usually _is_ your fault."

Rude just grins.

* * *

Episode #5: The bravest man

Elena and Rude are sitting in the office, doing paper work. Reno is walking by the room.

Elena "Come and sit for a moment, Reno."

Reno comes and sits down across from Elena.

Elena "Listen to what I have to say… Most people are scared of something in their life. But not you! You're the bravest man I know!"

Reno and Rude both lift a brow.

Elena (ignores it) " You can do everything you want to do! So, go and let us be proud of you!"

Reno (stands up) "Yeah, I will!" (he goes)

Rude "What's the matter? Must he go to the President?"

Elena (shakes her head) "No. He's just on his way to the monthly health check."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think about it and if you want to read more! So please review! Thank you!**


	2. Episodes 6 to 10

**Disclaimer: **I didn't, don't and never will own Final Fantasy VII.

**

* * *

**

Everyday scenes with Reno – more or less

**A series of different episodes. Written in play form.**

There'll be five episodes per chapter!

* * *

Important: 

Elena, Reno and Rude are sharing an apartment.

They have a dog as a pet. The dog will come in later on.

Reno is left-handed.

The episodes are unrelated unless stated different.

* * *

**A/N: Please take no offense to what I write about Reno! I love him!! He's just the perfect "victim"… And it's just** **fun!**

**I know that some of the episodes are quite short. But I can't and won't artificially lengthen them.**

* * *

Episode #6: Caviar

Reno and Rude are sitting at a table. Each of them has a plate in front of them. While Rude is eating, Reno just looks at his plate.

Reno "What exactly is this?"

Rude "Caviar" (continues eating)

Reno (just watches his plate) "And what IS this?"

Rude "Eggs of fish" (still continues eating)

Reno (thinks while looking at the caviar in front of him) "What happens when they hatch out?"

Rude immediately stops eating and pushes his plate far away…

* * *

Episode #7: Pizza

Reno comes finally home after a long day at work. In his hands he has a box. Elena opens the door.

Elena "Hey Reno!" (spots the box) "Oh, how sweet! Look Rude, Reno brought pizza!" (opens the box) "But…it's empty!?"

Reno (sheepishly) "I was hungry…"

Seconds later Reno sits in front of the closed apartment door, the discarded pizza box next to him.

Reno (shouts) "But Lena, you're the one who always says 'It's the thought that counts!"

* * *

Episode #8: Party

Reno and Elena stand in the stairway of their apartment complex, looking upstairs.

Elena (pretty angry) "Man! The party of our new neighbor – this noise is disturbing! … And yet he not even invited us! … What a row!"

Reno (determinedly) "I'm going to tell him off!" (goes upstairs)

Elena "Be careful!"

Reno walks inside the apartment in which the party is held.

Reno (asks some guests) "Where is the host?"

They - slightly intimidated by his approach - show him where the host is.

Reno (addresses him) "Hey buddy!"

Said 'buddy' looks slightly frightened.

Reno (looks around, grins) "Where is the bar?"

* * *

Episode #9: Inner child

Reno lies in bed, he's ill. Elena comes into the room, bringing a soup.

Reno "Laney?" (coughs) "Is that you?"

Elena (rolls her eyes) "Who else?" (gets slightly angry) "Reno, you behave like a child when you're ill and you always let me pamper you around the clock!"

Reno (slightly offended) "That is an insult, Elena! I am not a child! I'm a big and strong Turk! And I immediately demand an apology, Elena!"

Elena (sighs) "Ok, Ok! I'm sorry!" (goes to the door) "Now I have to go back to work!"

Reno (with a stuffed animal in his arms) "Before you go-"

Elena freezes in her steps, slightly turns to look at him.

Reno "-could you tell me a fairy-tale?"

* * *

Episode #10: Eating

Reno comes home dirty and bruised. Elena is cooking.

Reno (looks into the kitchen) "I'm starving! When do we eat?"

Elena (looks at him, freezes) (angry) "You're a mess! You're not going to eat looking this way! Take a shower, wash your hair, clean your nails and dress in neat clothes! THEN you can eat!" (turns around and continues cooking)

Reno (mutters to himself while walking to the bathroom) "Sometimes I think it'd be easier to go to a restaurant…"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review and make me happy! Thank you!**


	3. Episodes 11 to 15

**Disclaimer: **I didn't, don't and never will own Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

**Everyday scenes with Reno – more or less**

**A series of different episodes. Written in play form.**

There'll be five episodes per chapter!

* * *

Important: 

Elena, Reno and Rude are sharing an apartment.

They have a dog as a pet. The dog will come in later on.

Reno is left-handed.

The episodes are unrelated unless stated different.

* * *

**A/N: Please take no offense to what I write about Reno! I love him!! He's just the perfect "victim"… And it's just fun!**

**I know that some of the episodes are quite short. But I can't and won't artificially lengthen them.**

**

* * *

**

A/N 2: I really sorry for the late update but I wasn't at home for 4 weeks and I'm quite busy with work and stuff!!

* * *

Episode #11: Being flustered

Reno paces up and down the room. Elena comes in.

Elena "You ok?"

Reno (looks at her) "Why do you ask?"

Elena "You seem to be nervous…"

Reno "Yeah, I'm indeed nerv…" (thinks) "It's strange. When I'm far away from home on a mission I get homesick… But when I'm at home for a while I'm getting uneasy! Maybe I feel better after a change of scene…" (gets an idea) "A trip to my favorite bar could be helpful…!" (starts to go to the door)

Elena (shouts) "Get back here immediately!"

Reno (stops) "What?"

Elena "You're at home for no longer than 10 minutes!"

Reno "Oh…"

* * *

Episode #12: Hands

Rufus meets Reno on the corridor at HQ.

Rufus "Reno, in today's meeting I want you to be by my side as my right-hand man!"

Reno (starts walking away) "Can't do, Prez!"

Rufus "Why?"

Reno (at the corner of the corridor) "I'm left-handed!"

* * *

Episode #13: Holidays

The three Turks have a week off. Currently they're lying in Costa Del Sol on the beach.

Reno "Man! What a day! I was looking forward to it for months."

Elena "Me too."

Rude "Yeah"

They all have their eyes closed and enjoy the sun.

Reno "Ahh… I was really ready for a holiday… one week… absolutely doing nothing… it's good for the nerves… I can already feel the tense losing ground from my body."

Elena and Rude both nod.

Five minutes later:

Reno (opens his eyes) "I'm bored."

Elena and Rude moan…

* * *

Episode #14: Cleaning

Reno sits in the living room on the armchair. Elena stands in front of him.

Elena (slightly angry) "Do you ever thought about what I'm doing while you're in a bar?"

Reno (thinks about it briefly) "Nope, but now that you ask – what exactly are you doing?"

Elena (angry) "I'm cleaning! This is what I'm doing! Our apartment is the cleanest in town! I'm cleaning it till it shines and sparks!" (gets louder) "But did it ever strike you? NO! If it concerned you, the apartment could look like a sty. You wouldn't recognize a clean apartment if you saw one!"

Reno (looks innocent) "Why then bother with the whole cleaning work?"

Elena mumbles and leaves.

* * *

Episode #15: Bar

Reno sits at the counter in 7th Heaven.

Reno (talks more to himself than to Tifa in front of him) "Something tells me that I should drink up and go home soon!"

Tifa (looks past Reno) "And that 'something' stands exactly behind you!"

Tifa winks at a fuming Elena who's standing behind Reno with a rolling pin in her hands…

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thank you for reading!! Please review and make my day!! Thanks!!


	4. Episodes 16 to 20

**Disclaimer: **I didn't, don't and never will own Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

**Everyday scenes with Reno - more or less  
**

**A series of different episodes. Written in play form.**

There'll be five episodes per chapter!

* * *

Important: 

Elena, Reno and Rude are sharing an apartment.

They have a dog as a pet. The dog will come in later on.

Reno is left-handed.

The episodes are unrelated unless stated different.

* * *

**A/N: Please take no offense to what I write about Reno! I love him!! He's just the perfect "victim"… And it's just fun!**

**I know that some of the episodes are quite short. But I can't and won't artificially lengthen them.**

* * *

**A/N 2: You won't imagine how sorry I am for not updating!! I'm just so busy at work that I have not much time!! I'm really, really sorry!!**

**And I'd like to thank evenstarfictionfan and NanbeiNoHana for reviewing each chapter and subscribing!! Thanks!!  
**

* * *

Episode #16: Breakfast

Reno and Elena are sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast.

Reno (sighs) "You know, Lena – I miss you bringing me breakfast in bed!"

Elena (looks at him) "I've never brought you breakfast in bed!"

Reno (sighs again) "I know. That's why I miss it." (Grins)

* * *

Episode #17: Night Clubs

Reno comes home late at night, almost morning. Elena was waiting for him.

Elena (disapprovingly) "Have you been in Sector 3 in a night club, drinking alcohol and watching half-naked dancers?"

Reno (vehemently) "No, of course not!"

After a short pause Elena is turning to go.

Reno "The night club was in Sector 6."

Elena turns back, slaps him on the back of him head and goes to bed.

* * *

Episode #18: Desks

Reno and Elena are standing in front of Reno's desk, which is flowing over with papers.

Elena (her eyes move back and forth between Reno and his desk) "What exactly are you intending to do about the situation with the desk and the papers?"

Reno (thinks about it) "I could purchase a bigger desk…"

Elena sighs and rolls her eyes.

* * *

Episode #19: What a day…

Reno is on his way home from a mission. It is raining and thundering outside and he has to go on foot.

Reno (is thinking, somewhat angry) "_That was a really hard day! I knew the whole day that something was missing… namely an umbrella!!_"

When Reno comes home, Elena is opening the door.

Elena (trying to be friendly) "How was your day, Reno?"

Reno (begins to rant) "Nice, that you ask… Imagine the worst day you've ever had in your life. Then imagine the worst day anyone in the world has ever had…"

Reno (speaks louder and louder) "…And then multiply that by thousand!" (goes to his room) "And that's exactly how my day has been!"

Elena (still standing at the door, thinking) "_I didn't want to know it so detailed…_"

* * *

Episode #20: Argument

Reno, Elena and Rude are sitting next to each other in the canteen, eating.

Reno (rolls his eyes on Elena) "You're loving arguments. That's your problem."

After a short pause…

Elena "I do not."

Reno "Do too."

Elena "Do not."

This goes back and forth for quite some time.

Rude (stands to go, thinking) "_Who's loving arguments now, Reno?_"

* * *

**A/N 3: Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and make my day?!! Thanks!**


End file.
